Magic 101
by The Deep-Sea Girl
Summary: When Zane and Lewis find the mermaid mythology book again they whip up a potion called Heart's Desire to help them get back their gals. But things go amiss when Rikki falls inlove with Lewis! Read to find out what other couples get mixed up in this humorous tale! Rikki/Lewis Bella/Zane Cleo/Will Emma/Nate?


Lewis's POV

I sat at home alone on a cold fall night watching the rain pour endlessly downward like yesterday's tears. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't wipe away the memory. So I continued to sit, thinking to myself and waiting for the rain to stop. My parents were out of town and my brother of who knows where. He was undoubtedly off drinking with some girl. He liked to wrap girls around his little finger, which I was never amused by. Although right now perhaps I could have used his advice. I once again for the hundredth time tonight thought back to the fight.

_"How could you Lewis!?" Cleo sobbed. Her mascara was running everywhere her hair was a mess and she'd been crying so much it stung me like a wasp._

_"Cleo please just let me explain!" I tried._

_"No I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anything from you ever again!" She screeched and ran out the front door slamming it shut. And then she was gone. It felt as if years had passed without seeing her instead of minutes. Those minutes soon turned into hours. No matter how many times I called her she never answered._

The memory still rang fresh in my head. I picked up my phone again and checked the time. Almost midnight. I couldn't eat let alone sleep. So I sat and sat. Waiting and waiting for nothing in particular. And then it hit me like fate's will. There was a knock at the door. I wondered who would come knocking at this hour. My brother? No it couldn't be he'd just walk on in. Eagerly hoping it was Cleo I shot up from the couch and sprinted to the door.

Who I saw next was the last person I thought I'd ever see. Zane Bennett stood at the doorway, umbrella in one hand a big book in the other. It was that very moment my life changed forever. Zane strolled in looking as cocky and confident as ever. "Hello Lewis" He smiled his teeth sparkling.

"What do you want Zane?" I replied irritably, I was not in the mood to deal with him.

"Oh nothing, just heard about your fight with Cleo and thought I'd come cheer you up" He said lying straight through those sparkly white teeth of his.

"Really?" I said not believing him one bit.

"No" He answered and plopped down on my couch. "Pretty nice place you got here, for a servants quarters." At that I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just cut to the chase what do you want from me?" I said.

"Want? Oh nothing," He began. "Well..." I knew it. It was always something with Zane. I don't know how Rikki stayed with him so long. She deserved better than him. Zane threw the big heavy leather book he was carrying onto the glass coffee table.

"Mermaid Mythology" I read aloud in disbelief. "I had this book a while back but it got lost in the Juicenet."

"Found this one online, anyways I found a spell" He continued.

"Let me guess you want me to make the wish potion for you, so you can get Rikki back" I guessed.

"Close, page 29" He said. I picked up the book and began looking for page 29. I soon came to the page that had a spell I hadn't seen before, granted I only had the book for a couple days.

"Heart's Desire?" I said confusedly.

"It's similar to the ambergris. When you blow the bubble through this bubble wand and it pops above the mermaid they will fall instantly inlove with their heart's desire, their true love" Zane explained.

"You think _this _will win Rikki back, so shallow" I huffed.

"And Cleo use this and she'll forget all about that fight" He replied.

"I would never do that kind of thing, I'll win her back through love not magic" I said. But then I began to consider. Maybe I could do it just this once. And win her back with love all the other times I did dumb things. "Well, I suppose we could try it, out of scientific curiosity" I said.

"Right, "scientific curiosity" of course" Zane air quoted. "So you in?" The answer I gave next I would very much regret.

"I'm in."

* * *

Zane's POV

Over the course of the next few days Lewis and I worked together deep sea diving and beach sea shell collecting to get all the ingredients. Apparently you had to mix the wish potion with ambergris and a couple other things, then blow the contents through any ordinary bubble wand it would hover over the mermaid you blew it at then it would pop and wham instant love. It was a fool proof plan, soon Rikki would be mine again. The very next week we had everything together all that was left was for a mermaid to zap it with her powers. Unfortunately that's where the hard part came in.

"Please Bella" I begged.

"No" She said crossing her arms. "I am not having you put some spell on my friend just so you can fix a dumb mistake you messed up on."

"Please, I love Rikki and this is the only way to get her back" I pleaded. Bella sighed and looked back at me. She looked at my merciful big brown eyes and melted.

"Promise you'll be good to her?" She said.

"Yes!" I said.

And with that she zapped the potion. Now all that was left was to use it on Rikki. And if it worked and I could convince Lewis we would use it on Cleo too. He said he didn't believe in doing that kind of stuff but I knew would do anything to get her back. Why else did he keep just a little bit of the leftover ambergris without telling anyone. Deep down he was no better than me. We met at the cafe that afternoon where the girls had come back from a swim to get juices. "You got the bubble wand?" I asked Lewis.

"Yup, you got the potion zapped?" He replied. I nodded and said,

"Let's do this." Together we exited my office and came to the table the girls were sitting at. They were chatting and giggling together like teenage girls do. If this didn't work and Rikki found out what I tried to do she'd hate me even more. Lewis dipped the wand into the sticky contents of the jar the Heart's Desire was in. He took a deep breath and blew into it and a small bubble formed. It slowly floated over to Rikki and hovered over her head.

"Lewis what are you-" It was too late for her to finish the sentence the bubble had popped. Rikki's eyes widened and she stood up and began walking in my direction. Here it comes, finally I would be with my girl again. I outstretched my arms to embrace her in and that's when things took a new twist. Rikki turned and much to my surprise came over to Lewis instead, slung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Lewis dropped the bubble wand.

**Author: Review like crazy! I got the idea when watching the episode with the wishing potion. I thought it was a shame they didn't use it in more episodes same with the ambergris so I wrote a fanfic for you all! There will be more chapters before you can say Lewis and Rikki sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! (but say it really slow)**


End file.
